customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Dreamworks Animation VHS Tapes from (1998-2006) (Lyrick Studios, Hit Entertainment, 20th Century Fox)
Here are the commercials of Dreamworks Animation films Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends, Rubbadubbers, ToddWorld, Fraggle Rock, Animal Jam, Kipper and Frances from the releases of Dreamworks Animation Movies. Antz (1999 VHS) * The Prince of Egypt * I Love to Sing with Barney * Barney's Good, Clean Fun & Barney's Oh, Brother! She's My Sister * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney in Outer Space NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in October 2, 1998, home video released on February 9, 1999. The Prince of Egypt (1999 VHS) * The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance from The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy (1999 Version) * The Road to El Dorado * Sing and Dance with Barney * Let's Play School * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Barney's What a World We Share NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in December 18, 1998, home video released on September 14, 1999. The Road to El Dorado (2000 VHS) * The Wiggles: Dorothy's Birthday Party from The Wiggles: Wiggle Time! (2000 Version) * Shrek * Come On Over to Barney's House * Chicken Run * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Joesph and the King of Dreams * Be My Valentine, Love Barney NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in March 31, 2000, home video released on December 12, 2000. Joesph and the King of Dreams (2000 VHS) * The Wiggles: Henry's Dance from The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy (2000 Version) * Shrek * Come On Over to Barney's House * Chicken Run * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Barney's Night Before Christmas * The Road to El Dorado * Be My Valentine, Love Barney NOTE: Joesph and the King of Dreams was released on November 7, 2000. Chicken Run (2000 VHS) * The Wiggles: Quack Quack from The Wiggles: Wiggle Time! (2000 Version) * Shrek * Come On Over to Barney's House * The Road to El Dorado * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Joesph and the King of Dreams * Be My Valentine, Love Barney NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in June 23, 2000, home video released on November 21, 2000. Shrek (2001 VHS) * The Wiggles: Dorothy's Dance Party from The Wiggles: Dance Party (2001 Version) * Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron * Kipper: Pools, Parks & Picnics/Tiger Tales * Antz * The Wiggles Videos & CDs Collection * Barney Holiday Videos * Shrek CD Soundtrack NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in May 18, 2001, home video released on November 2, 2001. Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002 VHS) # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas # Kipper: Let It Snow # The Wiggles: Dorothy's Magical Birthday - A Movie Adventure # Dreamworks Animated Hits # Bob The Builder: Bob Saves the Day # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever # Barney's Beach Party # Chuck E. Cheese's NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in May 24, 2002, home video released on November 19, 2002. Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003 VHS) # Dreamworks Animated Hits # The Cat in the Hat # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me # The Wiggles: Space Dancing # The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay # Kipper: Imagine That # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess & Angelina in the Wings # Bob the Builder: Pets in the Pickle NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in July 2, 2003, home video released on November 18, 2003. The Cat in the Hat (2004 VHS) * Shrek 2 * Dr. Suess Book Collection * Barney's Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad * The Wiggles: Top of the Tots * Kipper: Friendship Tales * Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings * Bob the Builder: Tool Power * Here Comes the Rubbadubbers NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in November 21, 2003, home video released on March 16, 2004. Shrek 2 (2004 VHS) # Shark Tale # Madagascar # Barney's Colorful World! # Bob The Builder: Yes We Can! # Angelina Ballerina: The Magic of Dance/The Sliver Locket/The Big Performance # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! # Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star # Kipper: Puppy Love # Thomas & Friends: Steamies V.S. Diesels # ToddWorld # Fraggle Rock # Pingu NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in May 21, 2004, home video released on November 5, 2004. Shark Tale (2005 VHS) * Shrek 2 * Madagascar * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Barney: Let's Go To The Farm * Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! * The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes * Rubbadubbers: The Star of the Show * Angelina Ballerina: Magic of Dance/The Sliver Locket/The Big Performance * ToddWorld * Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away * Thomas & Friends: Thomas's Sodor Celebration * Kipper: Puppy Love * Pingu NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in October 1, 2004, home video released on March 8, 2005. Madagascar (2005 VHS) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Barney: Let's Go Series * Over The Hedge *Barney: The Land of Make-Believe *Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follow Her Dreams *Animal Jam: Shake a Leg & Let's Jam Together *The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car *Thomas & Friends: Track Stars *ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You *Fraggle Rock: Complete 1st Season & Other Videos *Kipper: Amazing Discoveries *Frances NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in May 27, 2005, home video released on November 15, 2005. Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2006 VHS) *Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder *Barney: Can You Sing That Songs? * Over the Hedge * Flushed Away * Barney: Let's Go Series *The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Angelina Follows Her Dreams *ToddWorld: It's Okay to Be You *Thomas & Friends: Track Stars *Animal Jam: Shake a Leg and Let's Jam Together NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in October 7, 2005, home video released on February 7, 2006. Over the Hedge (2006 VHS) (Series Finale) * Flushed Away * Bee Movie * Barney: Let's Go Series * Shrek the Third * Barney: Can You Sing That Song? * Cold Spaghetti Western * Build to Be Wild * Come Ride the Rails NOTE: This was originally released in theaters in May 19, 2006, home video released on October 17, 2006.Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Dreamworks VHS Category:Trailers from Dreamworks VHS and DVDs